


Midnight Revelations

by The_Lady_Doth_Protest



Category: Asuras Bride (Webcomic), Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boys, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Doth_Protest/pseuds/The_Lady_Doth_Protest
Summary: This follows an episode posted from Midnight Poppy Land (Webtoon comic by Lilydusk). This scene follows the grocery store, where Tora and Poppy make it back to her apartment for the late night meal and... conversation. Flirting, tension, uncertainty, you name it-- it's coming.**Update: I have decided to turn this one-shot into a series of chapters! :)
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've done my best to abide by Lilydusk's rules/expectations for fanfiction! I couldn't wait for the next episode (SO. MUCH. ANGST.), so I tried to write a portion on my own. If you haven't seen it, you need to check out Midnight Poppy Land on WEBTOON. 
> 
> Be gentle-- it's my first time posting here! However, criticism is appreciated :)

Poppy stood in front of the shop, her back turned away from Tora as he grabbed the grocery bags from the back seat. The small staircase leading up to her apartment was only a few feet away, and she half-wanted to sprint up the steps and create as much distance as possible between them. That embrace in the grocery store... she thought it was innocent, but the moment his arms relaxed and held her midsection tightly against his own, the warmth seeping into her body through his strong hands... well, she was finding it difficult to forget the feeling of him cradling her soft flesh. And that, it would seem, was the problem now. That feeling, that image, was replaying over and over again as they drove the last ten minutes in utter silence.

Poppy brought her hands up to her eyes, scrubbing lightly, trying to rid the tension and the stress from her face, knowing it wouldn't help. _Why am I feeling so confused? I barely know him..._ She heard the false note even in her own thoughts-- she _did_ know something inside was telling her to trust him, to let him stay near, and he had proved his trustworthiness every step of the way so far. _He wouldn't harm me._ The reassurance bolstered her confidence enough to stop clenching the fists by her side.

The moment she heard the *click* of the car door, her body became completely aware of the large man standing behind her, waiting for her to lead him into her home. Without a word, she pulled the worn bronze apartment key from her pocket and raced up the steps, too edgy to move at a normal pace. Even with her speed, she could feel him travelling easily at her back with his eyes on her. Too late, she remembered the view he must have by following behind _her_ this time. A nervous hand tugged at the hem of her skirt, hoping to keep it down and covering as much as possible.

"T-thank you for carrying the bags up," Poppy said, trying to cover the stutter by speaking a bit louder. When Tora didn't respond, she chanced a glance over her shoulder at him. He stood there, waiting, but she caught the small quirk of his lips before turning back. That smirk. He must have heard the nerves seeping from her voice. _You can do this. Dinner. Information. Deleted photo. Done. Be brave and don't break eye contact._ Even her voice of reason sounded skeptical. _Sigh_. The key slid in place and she turned the knob, stepping inside and propping the door open with her hand while Tora passed through with the bags. He sat the groceries on the small, two-person bistro table she pointed at.

Trying her best to ignore his very large presence in her small apartment, she brushed by him and quickly sorted through the produce they selected. Placing an assortment of vegetables next to the kitchen sink, she bent down to grab a wok from a lower cabinet. As she looked, she heard a shuffling of clothes coming towards her and abruptly stood up. Tora had moved over to the doorway between the kitchen and dining room, leaning against the frame, watching her. At her jumpiness and alert expression, he responded with a small quirk of his eyebrows.

"Skittish today, are ya?" The taunt dripped from his lips, though it was spoken in an even tone. He knew it would irk her, poking at the little bear in her own den. He tried to steel his expression to seem impassive.

"Why don't you make yourself useful instead of lurking behind me?" She snapped, the flush rushing across her cheeks while her hands balled into fists by her side.

Grinning, Tora stood to his full height and stalked towards her, his amber gaze locked on her face. He stopped only an inch from her chest and lowered his face close to hers, crowding her even more. The small apartment began feeling more like a single room, trapping Poppy between the kitchen sink and the tiger wearing a man's clothing.

"What would you like me to do?" he said in a low, husky tone. Poppy heard the innuendo in his voice, and the smug slight expression on his face only added to her embarrassment. But she refused to back down at his blatant attempt to make her uncomfortable. She was NOT going to be the first to move away. _Eye contact_. Holding his eyes, she reached blindly towards the counter and grabbed a head of lettuce, a cucumber, and a few carrots. Thrusting them his direction, Tora stepped back to keep the vegetables from rubbing against his shirt.

"Why don't you chop these up and then toss the salad?" she directed, trying to force as much dominance and authority into her voice as she could muster. Something about his presence so close made her hands tremble and she couldn't afford to show him weakness, especially since she didn't know if the trembling was from fear. Poppy still didn't know what he wanted from her, and THAT was a puzzle which needed solving tonight.

Lost in her own inner dialogue, she almost missed the brilliant grin that swept across his features as he took the produce from her hands.

"What has you so entertained?" she asked curiously, trying to maintain her waning anger. But that smile opened a warmth in her chest she couldn't help but appreciate. He never seemed to genuinely smile, so when he did... it was worth staring at.

Holding the smirk, he looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Did you just ask me to _toss the salad_?"

Poppy's eyebrows drew together as she stared back, trying to decipher why he put emphasis on the last part. The way he said it almost sounded sensual, but why would--.

*Gasp!* "You know that's not what I meant!" she blurted, her whole face sizzling under the red of her embarrassment. "I want you to toss _that_ salad, you arrogant man!" she demanded, pointing at the produce in his arms.

He held a hand up in a gesture of innocence, knowing he was the farthest thing from it. "I'm just doin' what I'm told, sweetheart."

Stepping away from Poppy and towards the dining table, he snagged a large knife from the block and a small cutting board that was stashed behind it on the counter. Poppy waited until she heard the gentle sounds of chopping before returning her stare to the other materials waiting for her. What was she doing again? _Darn him! How does he always do that? He just knows how to get a response from me._ The thought of her _response_ quickly drifted towards their most recently shared moment, the one with his hands against her body, the steady beat of his heart against her cheek, the heated gaze that replaced his initial shock in the grocery store...

She tried to subtly glance back at him— it formed a strange feeling to witness the large, tattooed man so many seemed afraid of stand in her apartment, chopping lettuce, looking... domestic, but at peace with his task. He skeptically stared at the head of lettuce now, looking a bit confused on how to best chop it finely _._ Before she could dwell too deeply on that odd feeling, Poppy snagged her skillet and prepped the salmon for searing. They continued working on their separate tasks in silence. It wasn't exactly a joyous occasion, but it wasn't as odd as she thought it would be. Having him there was strangely...comforting. A smile tugged at her lips, letting a contentedness slide over her while she grabbed the two fillets and seared them in the oiled pan. In a small sauce pan by the skillet, she stirred the beginnings of a balsamic-brown sugar glaze. He may have turned down the pancakes and brownie skewers, but she was going to get something sweet out of this dinner. 

Standing on her tiptoes, Poppy reached for the cabinet over-top her oven. She touched the corner slightly, lifting it away about an inch before she had to drop back down onto her feet. _I'm going to have to climb on this counter, aren't I? Who puts cabinets up this high?!_ A few steps sounded behind her, interrupting her thoughts and alerting Poppy to Tora's encroaching presence.

"Need some help?" he asked, his face an impassive mask. So hard to read at times.

"Well, y-yes, that would be great," she said, trying not to fold under the weight of his eyes. "I need some of the brown sugar from the top shelf," she added, turning around and pointing to the cabinet above her.

Before she could turn back, Tora closed in the space behind her, placing his left hand on the counter next to her hip. She was afraid to turn around, given the slight distance between his body and hers. A shiver jolted down her spine, leaving both legs wobbling like jelly. He leaned in with that hard-muscled chest pressing against her back, while his height allowed him to tower over her easily, caging her in the moment. Poppy froze, trying to lock her muscles tightly, breathing through the flush that invaded her limbs. The heat continued crawling across her arms and etched itself into her cheeks while his free arm reached into the cabinet easily. He placed the small glass container of brown sugar on the counter and waited, now pressing his right hand onto the counter by her waist. Surrounded. He had surrounded her. _Just like a hunter l_ _iving up to his name..._

She held her breath for what felt like forever, afraid to succumb to the natural scent rolling off his body. After several moments, she finally realized he was **not** going to move from that position until she turned around. Slowly inhaling, the all-male allure emanating from his body seemed to overpower her senses, filling the kitchen with the smell of jackfruit. It was almost like being caught by a predator who used his scent and his body to lure prey into a trap. _Cornered, like the lamb Granny called me._ Clenching her hands in the material of her skirt, she tried to reign in the burning response in her body, but it was too overwhelming, wrecking chaos on her thoughts. Poppy knew it was a strange moment to be torn between whether she wanted to run... or if she wanted to lean her body tighter into his.

Deciding that running would only excite this particular predator, she did a slow turn, leaned back, and looked up decidedly at his face, steeling her expression from him. "Thank you for getting it down, but you don't have to keep trying to intimidate me with your body." Even with the flush on her face, she thought it came out strong, an accusation rather than a request.

His arms relaxed slightly, but remained on either side of her curvy hips, still trapping her against the counter. He leaned in a bit more, letting his chest graze against her chest in the low-cut blouse that clung to her like spandex. For the first time, Tora's eyes roamed freely down her body, unafraid or uncaring of whatever consequences he might face from her. Those eyes took in her dainty flats and the skin-tight pencil skirt that formed against perfect hips, cupping tightly to those cheeks that he knew would fill his hands. Lastly, his gaze drifted to the tight blouse that barely concealed her full breasts that rubbed against him in time to her staccato breathing. Eyes lingering at her cleavage, she knew he must be remembering the train photo, when her torn shirt snapped apart. The heated stare finally returned to her eyes, drinking in her response as she clutched at her clothes. He watched those beautiful eyes lower in the slightest, hooded as she also began taking in the lines of his body.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Trying to intimidate you?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side curiously. Gently, a callous-roughened hand reached behind her head, loosening the pins holding her hair in a braided bun. Thick waves fell to her shoulders, the soft brown framing her innocent face. Those large eyes watched his movements, glancing down at his body when she thought he wouldn't see. _He is so beautiful_.

Tora lifted a finger under her chin, lifting Poppy's face so her eyes locked with his. He could almost taste the tension in her body—the warm desire _and_ the uncertainty. An intoxicating scent it made, drawing him in like a moth to the flame. He couldn't help but see the irony this week had thrown at him; everyone else believed _he_ was the flame meant to burn any moth that crossed him.

"I don't mean to frighten ya," a small hesitation in his voice, "You're just...soft and I like touching ya," he finished simply, hoping the words came out even and not drenched with the _need_ he so desperately felt growing for this woman.

Poppy closed her eyes and swallowed, breaking the hypnotic stare he snared her with. The honesty in his voice tore away any fear she had left in her body. Those words rang true in the air, and the tension she felt coiling released for a moment while she gathered her thoughts. Did she feel the same? _Maybe the strange pull that's tethered us isn't just in my head, after all_. _He seems to be everywhere I go..._ Tora simply... _needed,_ and he didn't seem familiar with that emotion _._ Hesitantly, Poppy placed her hands on his upper arms, trying to ground herself with the touch while also giving him what he seemed to need right then. She understood now why he kept trying to hold her hand at Quincey's.

"Ya stood over here, hips swaying, hummin' softly while making dinner for _us_ , completely at ease. Besides Quincey, I don't know anyone who feels...comfortable... with me in the room," his voice dropped lower, betraying the sadness she knew must be lurking beneath the surface.

Her heart felt as if it were going to split in two. Tora's always implacable mask was somehow melting away before her eyes, revealing a gentleness only _she_ seemed to witness in him. Without thinking, she placed a palm softly on his cheek, soaking in the heat of his skin. Her thumb caressed in small strokes, back and forth, trying to ease the pain she saw hiding in amber eyes. Moving almost imperceptibly, he caught her hand between his and placed each fingertip gently to his lips.

"Thank you," was all he said, holding her gaze briefly before, reluctantly, letting his body pull away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a slow-burn in progress... but it's moving, I promise! ;) I wasn't feeling this chapter 100%, but I think more dialogue needed to exist to progress things further in their story.

Poppy froze for a moment, caught in his unexpected web of tenderness as Tora walked over to where he was finishing the salad. _He’s so…_ The thought drifted off as she watched his movements through hooded eyes. His wide shoulders and strong legs were moving with an unnerving litheness that belied how fast he could be if he really wanted—a tiger in man’s clothing. Poppy had never thought herself a sucker for extremely fit guys, especially since most of the ones she met were vain beyond reason, but Tora held himself like a _power_ that was captivating, couldn’t be ignored.

“Enjoying the view?” he said, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk. “Maybe if ya stared a little harder, my shirt will slowly melt away,” Tora taunted, quirking an eyebrow teasingly.

“So what if I am enjoying the view?” she spat back, throwing down his own words from earlier.

A wild glint appeared in his eyes as they widened for just a second, caught off guard by her quick barb. But that slow smile crept back across his face as he chuckled gently, “I knew ya were a kitten, but it’s good to know ya have claws.”

Poppy turned away immediately, shocked she had to gall to say the words aloud. Sometimes her little brain-to-mouth filter didn’t work so well, but it seemed to be malfunctioning completely when she was near Tora. The sound of rustling resumed behind her as she busied herself with grabbing the plates and silverware. Poppy reached for two hand-painted glass plates on the bottom shelf. As she pulled them down, her eyes went over the fine lines of the poppies painted around the rim in shades of red and yellow. Unconsciously, she traced the painted stems from flower to flower, remembering her grandmother’s calming strokes as she created the beautiful pieces. She could almost hear the gentle laughter of her grandmother, soft and pure, and her voice proudly stating they were “poppies for my dearest Poppy.” Painting with her grandmother had been some of the fondest memories from Poppy’s life—enjoying not only the warm presence of the woman who practically raised her, but also the appreciation for nature that could only come from another artist.

“Special plates?” the sudden question came from a deep voice that crashed through her reverie. Shocked, the glass plate almost tumbled from her hands. Clumsily, Poppy pushed it towards her chest, cushioning it from moving. It took a moment for her breath to calm enough that she could answer—she hadn’t realized how much she missed her grandmother until that moment. Being in a brand new city was one thing, but being there without any family was another.

“Yes, they… they were painted by my grandmother,” she whispered, a smile on her face, but she couldn’t hide the sudden sadness in her eyes, so she kept her face angled down towards the plates.

Tora took a moment to look over Poppy—her arms still clenched protectively around the plate and she wore a small smile that almost looked forced. “You must have been close to her…” he said gently, his words coming off as a half-question while he walked over to her.

She glanced up at him, a genuine smile working across her cheeks. “She raised me,” a pause as she looked down at the plate, “We used to paint together all the time. She was always far better at it than me, but it was always so… calming.” she finished, her fingers brushing the back of the plate lovingly.

Tora’s own fingers tugged at the roped bracelets worn around his left wrist. Memories threatened to claw up his throat. Memories that had no place in the here and now because they would do nothing but drag him backwards. His brow creased as he focused to put his own demons back in their tiny box.

“Ya miss her?” he gritted out, still a bit raw from the directions of his own mind.

“She was my rock for most of my life,” she whispered, lips turning downward slightly, “And ever since I moved here it’s been one crazy moment after another. Nothing seems… predictable and safe like it used to.” Her head lifted and her gaze locked onto Tora’s.

He couldn’t help but think that last statement was directed solely at him. _Predictable and safe?_ He wanted to laugh at the thought. He never had been and never would be predictable or safe, especially when it came to the petite but luscious brown-eyed Poppy who stood before him. _I shouldn’t even be here_ , his thoughts lingered, turning his amusement into a darker emotion he was all too familiar with: _guilt_.

But her eyes bore straight into him, through him, like the doors he spent over a decade building and barricading around him were nothing but flimsy, transparent shields she could push by if she wanted. Amber eyes stared back, not challenging her but… curious about what she could see. It felt as if she was placing him on a scale, weighing and measuring to see which side he would lean towards.

“I’m not safe,” his voice was curt, to the point. There could be no confusion about that. To doubt it could very well put Poppy in a worse situation than she was already unaware of.

Poppy’s eyes narrowed, glaring at him, “I’m not stupid, Tora. I understand you have… nefarious connections,” she said, waving her hand as she struggled to find the right description.

“Nefarious?” he blurted, a snicker escaping, “What am I, a Disney villain?”

Putting the plate down and placing hands on her hips, “You know what I’m trying to say!” Her exasperated voice told him she was coming back to normal now, no longer affected by the sadness that clung to her eyes as she held the plate.

Arms crossed and leaning a hip against the counter, he persisted, “I’m not sure I do.” Faux innocence plastered on his face, pulling his brows together curiously.

“You knew those-those… what ever they were that tried to hurt Mr. Lam!” she sputtered, adamantly trying to maintain her fury.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, a frown forming on his lips. Amber eyes glanced down, away from hers. “There’s… damnit!” he muttered angrily, hands fisting at his sides. She waited patiently, reading the lines of tension that strung his body taut. “There’s something ya need to know. I can’t tell ya much…” his voice trailed off, contemplating how best to do this.

Soft fingers lingered over one of his fists, soothing him until he looked up at Poppy. “Just give me truths,” she whispered, her small voice calming the tension from his limbs.

“Ya accidentally put a journal in ya bag that a lot of people want. The kind of people that won’t care that you’re not part of our world,” he said, trying to state it like a fact and not scare her too much.

She winced inwardly, _He said “our world”, not “their world”._ A chill crept along her spine, straightening her stance as she considered how to move forward. _What do you say to that? Can’t I just give him—_

Her thought cut off suddenly, realization like lightning to her heart. “That’s why you’ve been around me, isn’t it? You’ve been looking for it?” her accusation came out icy, distant.

Tora’s expression stiffened, taking in her sudden change in demeanor. _She feels used again. Betrayed._ He knew the signs—he had felt the same many times before. His head ducked again as he thought about what options he had. _I should lie to her. Cut it off quickly… keep her safe._

He raised his face, straightening himself to lie to her face and say "Yes, that's the only reason", but…stopped. Those hurt eyes that saw so much bore into his—Poppy’s honest fear and confusion gripped him in its thrall, forcing his mouth to open, to give her the truth and help her _feel better_. “No, that's not why.”

The simple statement wasn’t enough, didn’t explain anything, but he saw her visibly relax a fraction, her fear abated for a moment. With a slow breath, her gaze came back to his, waiting for more.

“I could’ve just had someone come in and take it…” he said, shrugging casually when her eyes widened and shocked mouth opened. “But I didn’t want anyone else to know about ya or get near ya… I don’t trust them, and you’re…” he drifted off, looking for the right word. “Innocent.”

_Innocent?_ Several expressions crossed her face in the moments that followed, finishing with one that looked like quiet acquiescence. “I guess I am an innocent in this city…” she hesitated before continuing, “But w-why didn’t you just take it days ago?” Arms crossed, she waited.

Slowly, but very deliberately, Tora’s eyes locked with hers. He tilted his head to the side and quirked his lips. Without a word, his focused stare trailed down her body, pausing as he took in how her breasts stretched the cotton of her shirt, and stopping again where her hips filled the skin-tight pencil skirt she still wore. The hourglass shape was all lush curves and soft dips.

Heat stained her cheeks, embarrassment choking her for the moment and forcing her face away.

“You’re fearless and fun to argue with,” he waited for her eyes to come back to his, smiling when they whipped up haughtily, “And honest,” he stated, drawing a little closer to her. “I want you to be safe,” the whispered words hung in the air, knowing he couldn’t be the one to make that happen, but unsure how he could remove himself from the situation. _Just until the journal is located_ , he promised.

Poppy considered his words. _What do I know about this man?_ He waited patiently while her own eyes stayed on him, comparing what she knew about him for herself and what she heard. _He’s helped me. He’s looked out for me. He was angry FOR me and AT me when I did something stupid… He was gentle with me,_ she recalled the memories of the past week. _But he works for a criminal organization..._ She assessed the solid amber gaze across from her, the one that could intimidate and control others, hide embarrassment at a grocery store, or sweep over her body with such _want_ that she felt weak. Tora... Tora could be trusted, she decided. Now all she had to do was convince HIM that he was worth that trust.

“So where does that leave me in all of this?” she asked cautiously, unsure of what to say or do next; the ball was in his court now. But her stomach growled loudly, right on cue.

“Hungry,” he said, a soft grin on his face as he turned and placed the plates on the table.


End file.
